Awakened
Awakened is the 12th episode of the second season and the 34th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Prue and Phoebe ignore the code preventing witches from using spells for personal gain when Piper comes down with a mysterious life-threathing illness. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Greg Vaughan as Dan Gordon Guest Stars *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Matthew Glave as Dr. Curtis Williamson *Andrew Ducote as Nathan *Lochlyn Munro as Jack Sheridan Co-Starring *Daniel Reichert as Dr. Seigler *Monica Allison as Nurse *Faith Salie as Second Nurse *Chuti Tiu as Asian-American Nurse Featuring *Louisa Abernathy as Angie *Jennifer Massey as Female Reporter #1 *Lisa Ann Grant as Female Reporter #2 Uncredited *Wren T. Brown as Mr. Cauldwell *Unknown actor as Ninja Doll Magical Notes Book of Shadows Awakening Spell :Troubled blood with :sleep's unease :Remove the cause :of this disease :Sleep eternal, nevermore :And shift the source :of illness borne :To this poppet whom :none shall mourn. To Reverse Awakening Spell :What was awakened :from its sleep, :Must once again :slumber deep. :Return the disease :to whence it came. :So life can ease :back to the same. Powers *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to move a small container with Piper's blood to her and to block the hospital door. *'Hyper Speed:' Type of Transportation used by Piper (due to personal gain consequence). *'Astral Projection:' Used by Prue to project her consciousness to the attic in the Manor. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Piper before her soul could move on. Artifacts *'Ninja Doll:' A doll used by the Prue and Phoebe as a poppet in their spell to save Piper. It came to life and started spreading her disease until the spell was reversed. Notes and Trivia * Darryl doesn't appear in this episode. * This is the final appearance of Jack Sheridan. * Prue learns to use her Astral Projection power at will to project to the manor to look for the spell to reverse the Awakening spell. She also doesn't experience fatigue after its use. * Leo gets his wings clipped for saving Piper in this episode, but gains them back for saving Prue in "Murphy's Luck". * This is the second time that Piper dies. But this is the first time she dies of a non-supernatural cause. The second time would be during the events of "All Hell Breaks Loose" when she is shot by Alice Hicks. * Prue decides to quit her job at Buckland Auction House. * Piper and Phoebe do not use their powers in this episode. However, this is the first episode where Piper displays the Hyper Speed power. She will also use it later in "Witches in Tights" and "Gone with the Witches". * Smuggling the Kiwano fruit was necessary only to the plot, as it is grown in California, where the series takes place. * The tropical disease Piper was infected with was called "Oroya Fever". The disease is actually Bartonellosis (Carrion´s disease), an illness with two stages. Often the first stage is called Oroya fever; the second stage produces a rash sometimes called "Peruvian warts." The illness is transmitted by the bite of a female sand flea. * This is Dr. Curtis Williamson's first appearance. He will appear again in "Astral Monkey". * This is the first episode in which Phoebe is enrolled in college. * The sisters never found out the ninja doll was alive and transmitting the disease. * This is the first episode where the sisters call out to Leo for help. * This episode does not feature an antagonist for the Charmed Ones to combat. This is the first episode to be so. * Some part of Leo's scenes were used as Season 2-4 Opening Credits: (before Leo's clip) * The hospital used this episode, dubbed San Francisco General Hospital, is the same set that is featured in Scrubs (2001-2010) as Sacred Heart Awakened (01).jpg Awakened (02).jpg Awakened (03).jpg Awakened (04).jpg Glitches * When Prue and Phoebe perform the reverse awakening spell, they only recite half of what Prue read from the book, but the spell still works. * When Piper is cleaning up P3, it is clear the footage is looped, as Piper cleans up the same glasses several times. It's also very clear that the clip is sped up since the lights begin to flicker faster. Continuity Errors * Leo says in P3 H2O that the Elders control his healing power, and during this episode told Prue and Phoebe that he could only use it to heal someone wounded by evil. However, he used it to save Piper, and had earlier used it to heal Daisy when she was cut by a bottle in "Love Hurts". For the rest of the series, he uses his healing and other powers at will. Gallery Episode Stills 01mpoi.jpg Quotes :(The doctor leaves. Phoebe sits on the bed. Prue and Phoebe stare at her smiling.) :Piper: I'll be okay. :Prue: Yeah, I mean he didn't seem too worried. Just prescribed antibiotics. :Piper: The tests are just to confirm his diagnosis I'm sure. :Prue: Yeah, don't you agree, Phoebe? :Phoebe: I think we should call Leo. :Piper: Why? :Phoebe: Why not? He can heal you. :Piper: No. He's out of our lives. He's not even our Whitelighter anymore. Besides with Dan in my life. :Phoebe: But if Leo knew you were sick. :Piper: No, and that's final. No demon or warlock did this to me. Just let the doctors do their magic. :Phoebe: I just wanted you to get well soon. (Phoebe rests her head on Piper's stomach.) :Piper: I know and I will. Now you get outta here. Prue, go to Buckland's, Phoebe, go to wherever it is you got to and someone please call Dan so he doesn't worry. :Prue: Okay. Bye. Love you. (They leave.) :Piper: You have to reverse the spell. :Phoebe: No, Piper, we can't reverse the spell because… :Prue: You could go back into a coma, you could die. :Piper: I'm not gonna die. Just reverse the spell and call Leo so he can heal me. :Phoebe: Leo? I thought you didn't want us to call Leo. :Piper: Well, yeah, that's when I thought I was sick, not dying. :Prue: Piper, um, we already talked to Leo, he's not allowed to help. :Phoebe: They won't let him. :Piper: Oh. Great. Well thanks for doing something I specifically asked you not to do. :Piper: Hey. :Leo: Hey. How are you feeling? :Piper: Okay. A little tired. Which is actually a good thing. Leo, thank you for everything you... :Leo: Couldn't let you die, Piper. :Piper: I'm very glad you couldn't. Did you get in trouble? :Leo: Yeah, actually, a lot. They found out what I did. They clipped my wings. :Piper: What? :Leo: It's not permanent. It's more like a suspension... I hope. :Piper: Leo, I-I-I don't know what to say. :Leo: You don't have to say anything. You didn't do anything, I did. I guess in the back of my mind I always hoped someday, somehow you and I would get a second chance. :Piper: I'm with Dan now. :Leo: I know. But I also know now that I'm a mortal, I'm gonna fight for you. May the best man win. International Titles *'French:' Le fruit défendu (The Forbidden Fruit) *'Polish:' Przebudzenie (Awakening) *'Czech:' Procitnutí (Awakening) *'Slovak:' Prebudená (Awakened) *'Italian:' Il risveglio (The Awakening) *'Spanish (Spain): '''Al despertar ''(On Awakening) *'Spanish (Latin America): '''Conjuro vital ''(Vital Spell) *'Hungarian: '''A halál küszöbén ''(At Death's Door) *'Portuguese (Portugal):' Ao Despertar (Wakening Up) *'Portuguese (Brazil): '''Despertada ''(Awakened) *'Russian: 'Лекарство от лихорадки ot lihoradki (Medicine for a Fever) *'Finnish: '''Paluu rajan takaa ''(Return From the Other Side) *'German: '''Fieber ''(Fever) *'Serbian:' Probuđena (Awakened) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2